His Hero
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: (Tomco) Tom has a crush on Marco, whether he wanted to or not. But will he ever bring himself to admitting this to Marco? His best and only friend?


He had a crush on Marco.

This was a thought that constantly passed through the young demon's mind for weeks, no matter how often he tried to shake it off and pretend it was nothing.

He wasn't sure how it started, maybe it was after they spent more time together, maybe it was when Marco broke down and sought him for comfort after being bullied badly in school, or maybe it was the night they first started hanging out...

Either way, Tom couldn't let it go.

He didn't know at first, didn't know why he hugged Marco longer and tighter then he did before, or why whenever Marco was visiting he started immediately making the place as neat and as comfortable as possible, or even why every time he made Marco laugh it felt like his day was so much brighter then usual, but when it first hit him; boy did it hit him hard.

His first instinct was to laugh it off, say he's just having more weird thoughts and move on.

But the human never left his mind, and it was awfully hard to when they started hanging out on a regular basis.

He knew this feeling before, with Star.

It was all too heart-breakingly familiar for the demon to not pick up on.

He knew he was attached to the human, he just never quite realized **_how_** attached he was to him. Sure, he showed attachment before when it came to protecting him, giving him advice, and talking to him about things he never could with Star, but it was only because Marco was the closest thing to a best friend Tom ever had.

He never could talk to his parents, and Brian didn't really take his feelings much into account.

Marco actually listened to him, Marco _**cared**_.

Since when did anybody care about Tom?

And since when did Tom care so much about anybody?

If Marco wasn't happy, Tom wasn't, it's like he couldn't help it, he couldn't stand to see him upset or distressed.

And when Tom was distressed, Marco knew what to say and what to do to help him. He could recall so many days where he had to deal with his father that ended with him and Marco fast asleep in Marco or even Tom's room.

And it's amazing how those days where some of his favorites.

Marco visited often, and each and every time Tom's mind squeaked for him to just admit his crush, but every time Tom managed to keep his mouth shut.

What would Marco say? He could lose his only friend, not to mention he didn't even know if Marco even felt the same way.

It would be humiliating.

He wasn't too great at flirting anyway, Marco wasn't like Star, and he was sure anything he used to do with Star would probably be laughed off with Marco. After all, he and Star were only practically kids when they first dated, it wouldn't work.

He tried leaving hints, like when he slipped to Marco once that he thought he had a crush on someone, or the time he started giving the kid a pet name, and even when he told Marco that he was very important to him but it seemed Marco hadn't picked up on any of it.

They probably weren't very obvious anyway, guess he shouldn't be surprised.

He was supportive of Marco, they were friends first and foremost, but he couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his heart when Marco brought up some random skater girl or even Star Butterfly and talk about them so enthusiastically.

He used to love talking about Star, being she was something the two shared in common but now he had grown sour at hearing her name. He couldn't help it either, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't handle it.

How was he even supposed to compete with Star?

She was perfect, she was everything he wasn't, bright, likable, happy...

She was everything Marco deserved and yet the human never showed any interest in the princess of mewni, she was only a friend, and he never saw her as anything more in his eyes.

Tom should be relieved, but the back of his mind couldn't help but remind him that if Marco had to choose, he would probably choose Star over him any day.

He felt a jab in his heart each time that thought crossed his mind.

Marco told him things he never told to Star, he trusted Tom to not laugh at him for liking boybands or enjoying more "Feminine" things, and Tom never did. But what really stood out were the times he talked about his parents, or being bullied, or his loneliness.

Stuff Star ignored.

He felt important having Marco tell him such private things, another reason of many to love Marco, he gave Tom a sense of purpose.

He'd spew out his issues, and would end up falling asleep next to Tom that night, feeling so much better getting so much off his chest. Tom would watch him fall asleep, putting blankets over him and let him rest.

That voice would then come back, telling him to do it, kiss him, tell him his own feelings, just do something besides sit there and watch his friend sleep; but he never did.

And every night after he would regret his choice to stay quiet.

But one night was different.

Marco came to him injured, beaten and bruised, and just barely able to walk and the demon prince immediately let him lie down on his bed and try to wrap him up and treat his injuries.

He didn't say anything, but it was clear whatever happened, Star was currently unable to help fix his injuries with her wand due to whatever they had faced that day.

When Marco finally could speak, he smiled, "Thanks tom...I don't know where i'd be without you..."

"Neither would I honestly...", Tom half-laughed, trying to lighten the situation, "You gotta stop getting yourself hurt like this...safe kid is kinda disrespecting his title...". He looked him over, trying to hide the fact his eyes were slightly watering.

"You're the prince of the underworld, and you like boybands and bunnies...you should talk..", Marco joked back.

This was their relationship, merely jabs at each other, comforting talks, and just being dorks; and Tom loved every minute of it.

He helped clean up some of the blood and helped remove the human's hoodie, didn't want to overheat the human, and there were more injuries he couldn't see before.

Although before Tom could help wrap up a rather painful mark on Marco's arm, the human pulled the demon in for a hug, nestling his head into the boy's shoulder. His shoulders were sagging, he was crying.

"They took Star...", he muttered weakly into the demon's shoulder, "I couldn't fight them all..."

Tom hugged him back gently, "We'll get her back..."

"Promise?"

"Promise, But first you need to rest...you're not fit to fight...", Tom told him, "Just rest...".

No matter how he felt about Star these days, he could never leave her to suffer, not when she made Marco so happy and certainly not when she was one of the few friends Tom possessed these days.

She didn't deserve this.

Marco laid back down carefully, wincing at everything.

"I failed her...If i wasn't so weak...", she started, before Tom interrupted him.

"You're not weak Marco..." He insisted, and then let out a big sigh before continuing. "You're one of the strongest people I know, that's how i know together we'll get her back...you did everything you could..."

He was blushing slightly, but Marco didn't notice on account of his own blushing face.

"Me strong? Heh...Tom...I don't know about that, you and Star are so powerful...and i'm just..not..", He sounded rather dismal, "If I was like you guys...i'd never let this kinda stuff happen on my watch again..."

"No Marco, if anything...you're way stronger then either of us..." The demon confessed, "Without you...who knows what i would've become, you've really helped me...with my anger and stuff...i couldn't do it on my own..."

Marco said nothing.

"And Star, you're her best friend...without your level head who knows where'd she be?", He continued, "Marco...you don't need powers to be a hero...you're already kinda a hero to me..."

He paused, feeling red after realizing just what he said.

He quickly added on, "And Star...star too..."

Marco looked at him strangely now as the demon continued to patch him up in order to stop making eye contact with him. Marco mumbled against the mattress, "You really think i'm a hero ?"

Tom didn't answer at first, before letting out a soft sigh, "Yes...".

"I think you're pretty great too Tom...", Marco said, sounding tired now, "Despite where you came from, you still try to be better, it's...it's really cool...to y'know..go against how other's see you..and prove them wrong".

He yawned, making himself comfortable on the sheets, he was worn out.

"I think you're cool Tom...you're sorta a hero too..in a different kind of way.."

Tom looked taken aback by this comment, he blushed harder, trying to cover it up by moving blankets on his friend and hiding his face.

He changed the subject immediately before Marco caught on to his crush, not now, it was too embarrassing to do it right now. He made sure Marco was comfortable before standing up, "You can stay here and rest for awhile...I'll stay with you, to make sure my dad doesn't find you here...".

"What about Star?", Marco mumbled sleepily.

"I can use my mirror to contact her mom...we'll need help.." Tom answered, "But right now i'm worried about you...that fight looks like it took a lot out of you, you could've died out there...".

He sounded concerned, usually he joked about Marco getting hurt, just to mess with him.

Seeing him hurt up close made him regret every single one of those jokes.

"Lucky I have you then..", Marco said, closing his eyes, " I don't know what i'd do without you tom...", He smiled a bit.

Tom took a deep breath, thankful Marco couldn't see his red face, he caved in; he had to do it.

"Hey...uh Marco? I-I um...I really..", he babbled awkwardly, trying to find the right words.

"Tom? Something up?", Marco said sleepily, slightly wincing at bits of pain.

"I-I really...like...", he attempted to keep himself calm but it wasn't helping, and his brain lost connection to his mouth,"...hanging out with you...".

He really wanted to slap himself after saying that, he was so close and he chickened out.

But Marco opened his eyes, "I really like hanging out with you too...You're a great friend Tom, I hope we'll be friends for a very long time...". He grinned at the demon, "Thanks for supporting me, and giving me someone to talk to...and allowing me to stop bottling my emotions...", he got drowsy again and his eyes closed, " You're wonderful...I like you tom..."

That was the last thing he said before he fell asleep.

Nothing could wipe the grin off Tom's face.

He called Moon immediately, who while readying her armies to fight for Star's safe return, wanted him to guard Marco in case the monsters came back for him.

And tom was more than happy to oblige.

Maybe Marco didn't know the truth yet, but that was fine.

When it was time, Tom would be ready for it.

After all, he was marco's hero.


End file.
